Crafted Love BM
by Little Yugi Demon
Summary: Yugi and Yami find a boy coveted by many warlocks for him black magic abilities. Coveted= Wanted. Yaoi YXY
1. Dream

LY here I am going to make a sequel. Yah! Okay anyways. I'm putting Yami Bakura and Bakura in this one! Normal Bakura will be called Ryou and Yami Bakura will be called(get this) Bakura! Ya'll didn't expect that did ya! Oh yeah! By the way all spells in the story are real spells, please do not mess with their magic.

Crafted Love BM

"As I do this candle spell Bring thine enemy 3 nights of hell Candle black, black as night Bring him pains of flesh tonight! Lesions on his skin will grow. Afflict him with a painful blow. Sores and pain afflict him now for 3 nights he'll wonder how. Dukes of darkness, Kings of hell smite thine enemy, bring him hell when 3 nights of pain have past. Make him well, well at last." A male voice chanted as candle wax falls on the picture of a boy with white hair.

______________

Yami walk out on to Yugi back porch and wrapped his arms around the boy, nuzzling his hair softly.

"What are you thinking about, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi leaned against Yami. "You," he replied.

"Really, What about me?" Yami asked, charmed by Yugi answer.

"Oh, just that you are so cute and sweet," Yugi teased.

"Cute, Sweet?" Yami raised and eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

Yugi chuckled. "Oh, did I say cute I meant, um, adorable,"

"Whatever you say Yugi," Yami said, shaking his head.

_______________

Yugi was in an alley, and he looked up as he heard a scream. He looked to his left and saw a boy with white hair. The visible parts of his skin where covered in cuts and bruises, screaming in pain. Yugi was about to help him, but the boy seemed to fade into darkness.

Yugi screamed out as pain coursed through his left arm.

-------------

Yugi sat up in bed, he could still feel pain, faintly but it was there. He looked to his arm where the pain was coming from and gasped as he saw a strip of red blood had soaked his pajama sleeve. He pulled the sleeve up to find what looked like a knife cut.

Yugi looked up as Yami rushed in the door. He stopped dead when he saw Yugi's arm, bleeding.

"What happened?" Yami said.

"I do…don't know," Yugi's voice was shaky.

___________

I know it is short but bare with me I need more of your wonderful inspiration. R&R.


	2. Spirit

AN: Hey you guys! Glad I got some reviews! I did get many though -_-*! Oh well!

Crafted Love BM

"I was having a dream about some boy that was in pain and then I was in pain and…." Yugi said. "It's burry after that, and I woke up,"

Yami nodded and went in to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When he got back the wound had stopped bleeding and was a bit scabbed up.

"What did you do?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just a spell to stop bleeding," Yugi said.

"Fine," Yami shook his head and went to put the kit back.

____________

"Anyways, I need to get more candles, Yami," Yugi said, the two were shopping for supplies, mostly for Yami, but Yugi needed stuff too.

Suddenly a boy came running though the crowds trying to go around people as he ran. Though his efforts he ended up running it to the couple and knocking a startled Yugi on the ground, as well as himself.

"Oh I am so sorry," he said as he got up.

"Yugi are you okay?" Yami asked Yugi, keeling down.

"I'm fine, it's okay," Yugi said. "I've been in worse."

Yugi got up and gasped when he saw the boy who had run into him. It was the boy from his dream, and like the dream he was covered in cuts and busies though he had attempted to cover them.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked.

"My name?" the boy replied. "My name is Ryou, Ryou Carver,"

"Yugi?" Yami questioned.

"My name is Yugi Owens and this is Yami Mutoh," Yugi said. "Would you like to, maybe, come over to my house, you look tired." 

"Yes, please," the boy looked around. "Yes,"

___________

"Do you want to fill me in?" Yami asked.

"That's the boy from my dream," Yugi said. "Maybe we can help him,"

The two boys where in Yugi's kitchen and Ryou was in the living room.

__________

Ryou looked around the living room. He saw a spirit board on a table in the corner. His eyes widen as the pointer began to move across the board reaching the I. Ryou got up and watched the pointer move from letter to letter.

I   A – M

Yugi walked in to the room and gasped as he saw what Ryou was watching. Yami heard him and followed walked behind Yugi. All three boys froze, watching the pointer. 

C – O – M – I – N – G   F – O – R   Y – O – U   R – Y – O – U 

The pointer stopped on the U. Ryou backed away and was about to leave when Yugi spoke.

"You're a witch aren't you?"

Ryou's eyes widened. "Yes,"

___________________

What do you think hmmmmmm……. Tell LY okay R&R!


	3. Blood Moon

Gowd I still have writer's block :slams head on desk: Oh writer block gone, I need Tylenol, headache! 

Yami: Hahahahahahahahahahah! Oh does your head hurt?

Shut up or I'll kill Yugi!

Yami: You wouldn't dare!

Wanna bet, I did that in my dream!

Yami: No, don't kill Yugi…wait…You did not kill Yugi you killed me in your dream!

Oh, well that's different then!

Yami: Yeah, so you won't kil…. Wait…. O_O 

_______________________________

"How did you know that?" Ryou asked. 

"I'm one too, and Yami's wiccan," Yugi said. "You can stay here if you want,"

"I don't think so, he knows where I am," Ryou said.

"Who is he?" Yami asked.

"A warlock," Ryou said. "named Bakura, he has been after me for awhile,"

"Well if you're sure you don't want to stay," Yugi said.

"I'm sure, but maybe we can talk later, I should get a hotel," Ryou said.

Ryou left silently. Yugi looked to Yami. Yami smirked and pressed his lips to Yugi's softly. Yugi pulled away, smiling.

"Off to bed, hmmm…" Yami said.

_______________________________

Yami woke up, and his mouth was dry. He looked around for Yugi, not seeing him he got up and headed to the kitchen for some water. He looked out the window by the sink and saw Yugi in the back yard. Yami opened the back door and stepped outside. Yugi turn at the sound of the door, seeing Yami he return his gaze to the full moon.

"Ah, I see," Yami said. Yugi could never sleep on full moons and spent the night staring at the sky. Ami looked up at the sky as well.

"Blood on the moon," Yugi said softly.

"What?" Yami said.

"Blood on the moon, it only happens when bad things are to come," Yugi said.

_______________________________

Read and Review Please! Yes it is short, I know!


End file.
